Wars of Fates
by Rigbutter96
Summary: Many different threads of fate come together to weave a tapestry of story as a young man finds himself trying to find his parents, manage to keep several girls from raping him, and become a great Shinobi all in his lifetime. But, as they say, those who bow to fate, are forced to be its slave.


AN: This is a brand new story. Like really new. Like fresh out of the bakery new.

(Chapter 1)

No one knew where the hell the kids came from. They just randomly appeared one day, and have been here ever since. No one really knew anything about the kids, as they spent most of their time alone or in the forests surrounding the village. The only people they "talked" to was themselves. They had arrived in the village together, escorted by either a Sanin, or in one case, the Hokage himself, and in another, a certain one-eyed Jonin.

The first of the four new students that had just walked into Iruka Umino's Homeroom Academy Class was a tall kid with flaming orange hair, spiked in random directions. He was garbed in tan clothing consisting of a shirt and shorts, and went barefoot from the tower where he was picked up alongside his companions. He didn't say much, but when he did, his voice was quiet and gentle, and he immediately tried to resolve any kinds of violent clashes between his companions. He had said his name was Juugo.

The next was a girl with short blue hair and amber eyes, a blue origami flower in her hair as she stood in boredom at the front of the class. She had a karate top on, and a green skirt that ended at her knees, with black heeled kunoichi boots on that had white soles. She was quiet also, but was certain to speak if she was annoyed or frustrated enough. She had said her name was Konan.

The next of the small group of new students was a girl also, but she was rather talkative and friendly, even if she was clinging to the last member of the group. She had raven hair that fell to her mid-back, pulled back from her forehead by a white band. She had on a single piece suit that was black and had a white cross that covered the entire article of clothing. It stopped at right around the beginnings of her thighs, and the rest of her legs were covered in thigh high heeled boots. She had a white coat hanging over her shoulders, and light red lipstick. She had told the chunin that her name was Ultear. And as bad as it was to say, Iruka did notice both her and Konan's large chests.

The final student was the one that made Iruka very, very, very nervous, despite what the Sandaime had said. He had shaggy grey hair that was unkempt, for some reason reminding him of wolves. lightly glowing yellow eyes peered from underneath the green cap on his head, and his face was hidden by the large collar of his green coat. The coat itself had several rows of buttons in two columns on either side, lining it and holding it closed. He had green pants that had suspenders on them, tucked into black boots. He was Naruto Uzumaki, the jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi. He looked slightly nervous as Ultear had glomped his arm, getting Konan to gain a rather large tic mark on her head.

Iruka had no idea why these four were here, as they had just gotten a new student last week named Sai Shimura, the adopted son of Danzo Shimura, the esteemed councilman. But, as he did the numbers, these additions added up and made a logical sense. He cleared his throat and got the attention of everyone in the room.

"Good day students. As you can see, we have several new students. And as such, I expect all of you to treat them well and with respect." Iruka began. "Would you care to introduce yourselves?"

Ultear, being the most outspoken of the group, stepped up and offered a smile. "My name is Ultear Milkovich, and these are my friends. The large one is Juugo, the blue haired one is Konan, and the hunk of sexy man meat is Naruto. Say hi guys."

Juugo smiled slightly as he nodded his head and said in a gentle whisper. "Hello."

Konan just looked blankly around. "Hello."

Naruto said nothing as he simply nodded his head. An arrogant voice in the back spoke up. "Hey, how come Naruto didn't say anything?"

Ultear snapped her eyes to the kid in question, and frowned at the Inuzuka that had asked. "Naruto doesn't speak to anyone other than us, the Hokage, Tsunade-Kaa, Shizune-Nee, or Jiraiya-Tou."

The boy, Kiba, just smirked as he leered at her, making her shudder at the lust filled look. "Why does a girl like you hang with a pathetic guy like him, huh? Why don't you hang with the Alpha Dog of this class."  
Konan smirked as she said. "We already are. While Juugo is kind and a good friend, Naruto is our de facto leader. He's more of an Alpha than a weakling like you."

Before it could get any further, Iruka stepped in. "That's enough! Please find a seat and let's begin class."

And so, the day went by. Iruka observed the four new additions ad memorized their study habits.

Jugo seemed to pay attention, occasionally writing things down or looking out at the birds flying by.

Konan took notes very studiously, carefully writing important pieces of information down in her notebook in a flowing script.

Ultear was fidgeting in her seat, sending glances at the grey haired boy next to her on occasion, acting as if she was paying attention when she wasn't.

And Naruto was sitting in his chair, feet propped up, his cap lowered over his eyes as he let out a low snore that the chunin nearly didn't catch. He was nervous about having the kid in his class, as his parents had been very powerful people who had worked in the village in the past. Iruka had never had tr pleasure of working with the two, but they had been close to the Yondaime and his wife.

But would it kill him to be more observant?

Iruka sighed as he observed them.

Why the hell did he have to be a teacher?

Oh right, he accidentally lit a comrades pants on fire.

(After the Academy)

The group of four left the Academy and headed back to the home that Tsunade and Jiraiya had purchased for the large "family" to stay in. It was a nice, two story home that had a very large backyard and plenty of space for them to live in. When they got there, they immediately went to the training area and got to work mastering the abilities that had been given to the one way or another.

At the Hokage Tower, Hiruzen Sarutobi was speaking to Tsunade and Jiraiya in private. "So you're telling me that those four kids have the potential to surpass you two?"

Tsunade nodded. "Yes. Konan and Ultear already have near perfect chakra control and just need to master their bloodlines. Juugo doesn't really use chakra, he just shifts his body mass around and reshapes it. Naruto however...after the 'incident' he has become even more of a chakra monster. It's gotten to the point where his 'transformation' can be controlled at will."

"But still, I can't put them on the same team. We only have squads of three genin, so one of them must be placed somewhere." Sarutobi stated.

Jiraiya spoke up. "Old Man, you can try and separate them, but I can guarantee that Naruto would go ballistic and attack the villagers. Each of them has their own set of scars, each of them has their own faults, but, they aren't as prominent when around each other. Juugo used to believe he was a monster, and had locked himself in a cage. Thanks to him being around Ultear and Konan and their naturally calming aura, he can control it better. Konan can't remember anything before she was found in the land of water by me, about anything! But Naruto and Juugo were her first friends, helping her piece her memories back together. Ultear's mother was brutally gangraped and m,urdered in front of her, by her father no less. After she had accidently killed the man, she was a sociopath. But, naruto was able to get her to open up and she now has the biggest crush on the gaki. Speaking of, Naruto would be nothing more than a mindless killing machine right now if it hadn't of been for Ultear, Konan, and Juugo being there to help him regain his near lot humanity. Long story short, Old Man, is that those kids are as close, if not closer than, a family. To separate them would be as if asking them to cut off an arm or leg."

Sarutobi sat there in thought as he rubbed his beard. Jiraiya had a point. The four of them were close, well, as close as 14 year olds could be. And it was obvious that Ultear and Konan had some kind of rivalry for Naruto's attention and affection. He sighed as he prayed for the graduating exam to arrive in a year.

He didn't want to think of what would happen if they got bored.

"Fine. They will be a Team when the Genin Exams come around. But, who would be their sensei? You two have kept their abilities secret from all except me, so who would teach them?"

The two smirks on his students faces made Sarutobi both sweat and grin at the same time. If they were planning just what he thought they were, then those kids could very well become some of the greatest shinobi team ever.

Both of the Sannin shared a devious smile before saying. "This is what we had in mind..."

( Kame House- Shinobi District)

Naruto looked out the window of the house that had been purchased for hin self and his friends by the people who had cared for them. He had no problems with the Sannin, nor with his housemates, but he was worried for his parents. They had promised to be back after their mission in the outside world was over with, that they would all be together as a family.

Butthe longer they were gone, the more worried he became. They were soldiers, good ones, strong ones, but stille, despite the anazing abilities they had, they could still die, and that scared him. It was immature, he knew that, but he was only twelve.

Looking at the moon for a moment, he sighed, hoping beyond all hope that his parents were looking at the same one as he was.

(Elsewhere- Millenium Base)

Teo figures, one male, the otheI undoubtedly female, stood looking at the moon. They wore sad smiles as they did, praying to whatever god listened that they could see their son one last time before this was all over.

AN: And blam! New story, new world, awesome idea based on a story by Bonesboy15. Ad yes, some characters all be from other Anime universes, but it will be mainly Naruto and Hellsing.

Try and guess who Naruto's parents are. I'll give you three guesses.


End file.
